kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 519
Real name: Marley Lowe Age: 15 size: 5'1 Gender: Girl Hair color: Red Eye color: Blue Numbuh 519 is an KND operative in Sector H. Current leader for since late June 2008. She contains a lot of information on KND and TND and will help you when you need it. One of her main jobs is being the "Pranker" toward the TND operatives. Its a very cool position. She has been in the KND since age 4 and turning 7 she became the basic leader of her union after the former leader had to leave. She also has an older sister who is a high rank teenager. {Name cannot be known due to private real world sorry} 'Rookie KND' As a brand new operative' Numbuh 519 studied really hard to learn how this worked. Doing as much as she is able too staying up day and night working on her training assignments for a few weeks. Still keeping up on her life back home anyway.' After she spent 2 weeks training, she got an accpetion from HQ to jion KND. Witch was very exciting to her. It was offical graduation when she became 5 years old. 'Operative/Leader' Becomming an operative was quite hard at the start. There was still a lot she needed to know even after she studied before her graduation. During the summer of 2008, she officaly became the leader of sector H. She always wanted to do her missions as a team and never alone for safety reasons. Numbuh 519 is currently {2012} fighting against the teenagers alongside sector A leader. Yeah, fighting teenagers is what she still loves doing. Its all kidz job to defend the kid universe one evil teenager at a time. 'Futrue plans' Planning to leave the KND somday when I get too old to be an operative but hope to be remembered as a good kid. Have a family, see my sister again and live life to the fullest. Not much actually. 'Family' Numbuh 36-Distant cousin {TND} Numbuh 500-Older sister Past gen Numbuh 44-Father {TND} Numbuh 497-Kind of an older sister 2015 plans Hi, It's me Numbuh 519 again. I have recently celebrated my 18th birthday so I'm not sure what's going on with my KND position. I am still 100% teaming with this Kids Next Door community when times comes to it. I wouldn't act or even talk like other adults do. Not in this lifetime. I've been just fine, dealing with some mentors in my life who are acting odd but I can handle them both. Not sure of information on them but when I do get it, I'll make sure to file it here. Anyway, not much to report lately. ' 'Tivia *'Loves to joke around when fooling around' *'Can easily get annoyed when a teammate screws up but still shows responsibility' *'Has the intention to just test a teenager and loves to video them' *'Sings a LOT' *'Same birthday as snoop doggy dog' *'NEVER wants to be reminded she is over 13' Category:Characters Category:Ginger Characters Category:Operatives Category:American Characters Category:Gloves-Wearing Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:TEENBACKS operative Category:Gwens gal Category:Real-life persons